It Must Be Love
by Meggymoo02
Summary: Bella is about to become a mother. She is reluctant to consider how much this small child could change her life, and to top it off, she is falling for a handsome stranger and they might just change each others worlds around - AH, HEA
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank: secretfanficlove (because she made me kick my but into gear) :), Biddy429, Bird That Flies At Dawn, OhMaGod, s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a (because she has been here all along) :) x**

**I do not own Twilight or have copied anything from anywhere or anyone.**

**It Must Be Love**

**Chapter 1 – To love and Forget**

**Bella's Point of View**

There I stood in the hospital entrance. My waters had already broken at home but I had managed to get changed and drive myself to the hospital. Which I shouldn't have done but I really didn't want to go in a taxi. The main reason for that was because I would have just embarrassed myself and then money was an issue too as taxi's cost an absolute fortune these days. With a baby on the way it was just something that I could not afford, especially as it was going to be only me and the baby! Anyway it made sense for me to bring Lola, my old but sturdy and ever faithful red Chevy. I had already invested in a baby seat and had it fitted so it would be all ready to bring my baby home safely.

So here I am standing in the entrance unsure of what to do next, as I am standing here I notice a blonde nurse that looks more like a model, looking at me strangely. She hesitantly comes towards me. Once she is in front of me, she asks if I am okay and all I can do is look down at my bump as she follows my gaze. Her eyes widen, not in surprise but in concern as she realises my problem. The nurse then grabs a nearby doctor standing in the area. At this point I have given up worrying as I am pushed into a wheel chair and wheeled to into what I can only say is possibly the maternity wing. I arrive in the delivery unit and it appears that nurses are running around me as though there is some sort of an emergency. Little do I realise that I am that emergency. The blonde model like nurse then bends down to me introducing herself as Rosalie and that she will be helping with my delivery. She then asked what my name was and how far along I am. So I give my details as Isabella Swan but that I prefer Bella and that I am forty weeks pregnant and that my due date is tomorrow. Rosalie then tells me that everything is going to be fine and they are now preparing the delivery room.

Within moments of her saying this I am then wheeled into my own room. It all dawns on me then, that I am actually having a baby and having a baby alone. As this thought really hits me I start to break down when all of a sudden a sharp pain hits me. I take a deep breath and realise that I had started having contractions. I silently thank god that I had the good sense to make it to the hospital before it got any worse as I would have been terrified if I had still been at home. I hear the nurses talking to me. Telling me to take deep breaths through the contractions but I can't be bothered listening to them, their chattering voices irritate me. Rosalie, the model nurse then returns looking once again like a goddess and gently reminds me that if I don't use my breathing techniques it will only be more painful for me. She also tells me that a natural birth is much better than resorting to a C-section so it's best that I try as hard as I can to deliver the baby myself as I do not want to have a section, I honestly don't want the scars as I have every intention of wearing a bikini again someday!

I have got to be completely honest here even though I had definitely never planned to fall pregnant but it wasn't like I had much choice as I had it forced upon me. Anyway, as my dad used to say it's better to look forward than behind.

Anyway I shouldn't be rambling; I should be listening to the professionals. So here I am lying on one of those not quite so comfortable hospital birthing beds with my feet stuck up on a set of stirrups and having contractions every five minutes whilst on gas and air. I wonder if this is the gas that makes me giggle, so I ask Rosalie if it is. She replies with "Yes dear Bella I am afraid you are too late for an epidural." I reply with "I wanted to do it naturally anyway".

She then asks the question I have been dreading, which is do you have any family. I seriously hate this question because if I did have any family you would think they would be here. But sadly I have to tell her, no I do not have any family. This is a topic I don't honestly want to discuss and as far as I am concerned the baby I am about to bring into the world is my family and the only family I will ever have.

To be honest though I am terrified, not because I am going to be on my own but whether I am going to be a good mum, that and if my baby will be healthy are the two things that worry me.

Anyway as the nurses have told me it's time to push. I can't believe that a year ago from now I had been arranging a funeral, and my life has changed so much. I know it is always better to look forward that to look at what has happened before, so here I am putting all my energy and faith into bringing this baby into the world.

I hear my nurse Rosalie, the model, telling me that I only need one more push before my baby is here. It has all happened so quickly I cannot believe it. During my pre-natal visits I could have found out the sex of my baby but I opted not to know until the birth. Finding out I was pregnant was a big enough shock. I honestly didn't care whether I was having a girl or a boy, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I already knew I would love this baby more than anything else in the world. So I do as the nurses tell me and I give one big last push and become a mom forever more!

I hear the cries of my baby and the nurses have told me that I have a beautiful healthy baby boy. I find it hard to believe that one moment I have a huge stomach and now I have a living breathing little baby that is going to depend on me for everything, it's a wonderful feeling. I think to myself, I have a baby boy, oh, my, god. Rosalie and the other nurses then ask what the name of my baby boy is going to be and I proudly announce my son to be named as Ethan James Swan.

I hold my baby in my arms and realise that he has got some pretty good looks and he isn't even a day old yet but then when I recall who his father is I am not surprised that my baby is so handsome even at such a young age. I make a resolution then and there to make sure that my son grows up to be good and kind and nothing like what his father was or is like.

Rosalie then announces that Dr Cullen is about to cut the umbilical Cord. I wasn't really paying attention when I looked up for the first time since being given Ethan and there stood, god I don't even know how to describe he is like a god and a sex god at that, Dr Cullen. He took three big strides towards me and introduced himself as Dr something Cullen. I didn't get his first name as I was too busy staring at his toned body in a tight white shirt even though he was wearing medical garb. In a daze I asked him to repeat what his name was and he said…

**Please review thats like a pretty please with a cherry on top. Hope you enjoyed it, thank you Meg x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all thank you for all the reviews and add's. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Big thank you to secretfanficlover you have been a star yet again**

****I do not own Twilight or have copied anything from anywhere or anyone.****

**It Must Be Love**

**Chapter 2 – Just the way you are**

**Bella's Point of view **

"My name is Doctor Edward Masen Cullen and I will be the doctor looking after you and Ethan for the next few days whilst you are in hospital." I just sat there in shock because I thought you only got fit doctors on TV show because who wouldn't mind having Patrick Dempsey? Because I know certainly wouldn't mind. Any-way I need to focus on my son; not the doctor who I am going to see for a couple of days and then never again. I can't believe how much Ethan looks like me; let's hope his personality isn't like his fathers. So now Dr Cullen is telling me to keep calm as they are going to cut the umbilical cord and that it isn't going to harm Ethan. Once they have done that the nurses are going to show me how to breast feed him whilst Edward is out the room (Bella; it is Dr Cullen; not Edward; it never will be). What was Dr Cullen saying anyway-oh-yeah that he will leave the room whilst I learn how to breast feed Ethan.

As he leaves the room, he looks at Ethan and says "Right Ethan. You need to look after your mummy. She loves you lots and lots" following this he looks up to me and winks and closes the door. God that man just gets to me when I know he shouldn't. Rosalie now brings in a chair for beside my bed in which she sits and takes Ethan from me. With Ethan away from me I felt alone and really missed Ethan. Rosalie saw my reaction and began to tell me how I would breast feed Ethan. Once she had explained what I had to do and gave me Ethan back. Him back in my arms made me feel so much better as well as making me feel like I could conquer the world. So now that I had Ethan back I followed the instructions Rosalie was giving and within moments of helping Ethan get settled drinking from me, he was then guzzling away. Rosalie said that now he knows what to do he will stop when there is no more milk left and then I can feed him from the other breast.

Now that Ethan had finished feeding from me, he fell asleep in my arms. This was when Dr Cullen made a reappearance saying that he needed to know and check several things. Rosalie then told him that I now know what to do and that he could have her seat beside me. He plonked himself down on the seat and closed his eyes to relax for a few minutes. I didn't really mind as I was giving Ethan all my attention. As I was stroking the side of his face with my finger it caused him to nuzzle into me more.

By this time Dr Edward, no, Dr Cullen has opened his eyes and is watching me bond with my son. When I notice him I look up waiting for him to talk whilst continuing to stroke the side of my sons face. Now that Dr Cullen knows that I am looking at him he says "Well Isabella that boy is defiantly a cute one" I then reply to this by saying "I prefer to be called Bella" this then causes him to be nervous and I am not sure why as I should be the one nervous with a god in my room.

He then steps out the room to leave me and my baby alone, this is the time when I wish I had my mum and dad around me to be able to see my son and just how cute he is and how much he looks like his granddad. In some ways I really wish I wasn't here on my own because I haven't lived in this area for a while. I know that he can't find me because he is dead but he can still affect my thoughts through my memories but I will not let that affect me any longer now that I have Ethan and he is far more important to me than thinking about him. All this time I have been staring at my sons peaceful face which I could stare at for the rest of my life and not notice anything. I wish that I could do that all my life but that's not how life works. Then I hear a knock at the door; it then opens and Rosalie and Dr Cullen come into the room. Dr Cullen takes a seat next to me whilst Rosalie sits on the end of the bed. They look at each other and it looks like they are having a conversation to each other through their eyes.

Rosalie then turns to me and asks outright what I do for a living; I am surprised by this question because I would have thought she would have gone for the more obvious one. So the question is what I do for a living, I replied to this by saying "I am an Author" I simply say, as I don't really think much of it just that it's my job . The looks on Edward and Rosalie faces are obviously shock. It's Dr Cullen, NOT Edward, I thought for the thousandth time. I then said what my pen name is. I simply say Izzy Dwyer. They look like they don't believe, Rosalie then says that she loves my books and asks "Why do I you write under a pen name. I simply reply saying "I don't like to do any interviews, press conferences or anything publically because I don't like having attention drawn to myself. As well as there being other reasons why I don't want to be known publically". Dr Cullen then follows by asking if I have enough support money and family. How he asks the question sounds like he is asking as if he is concerned as well as sounding like he wants to help. I say that "No I don't have any family or friends as I no longer have my family and no friends as I have just moved this area, but I have the money and me and Ethan will be just fine as we are I am an Independent woman and having a son is not going to change that."

We then continue talking about various things and whether or not I am going to continue writing now that I have Ethan. I have really given much thought to whether I am or not really but considering I'm not in the limelight, I have just kept to myself since the incident. So this then lets me be a fulltime mum to my son which I think is the best thing because I don't see how people can just go out and leave there baby after a few weeks, I think I am going to find it hard even being in a different room from him in a while because yes he wasn't exactly conceived in the best or nicest way but that doesn't mean he can't be my baby and that I can't love him with all my heart.

Rosalie then speaks up saying that she has to leave as it is the end of her shift and she needs to get ready for a date with her boyfriend. I follow by asking what she is wearing to this and what they are doing and who her boyfriend is. She just laughs at me and goes "You and I are going to be good friends especially with that handsome little boy" I just laugh and say "that would be really nice actually". This is the first time I have actually felt like my old self since before the pregancy happened but I am refusing to go through my memories at the moment as the day my baby is born is going to the best and most special memory I have. Rosalie then leaves. Leaving just me and Edward; he then turns to me asking if he can hold Ethan for a while, I must have pulled a face and Edward just looked me in the eyes and said "Bella, I am not going to steal or harm him" with him saying this I just nod my head and slowly start to had Ethan over to him but instead he comes and sits on the edge of the bed.

With him not in my arms it feels if my heart has been wrenched out of me. Edward looks at me and says "you are very special Bella and you are going to be a very special mum" this makes me cry because for someone who doesn't know me and who doesn't know what I have been through it just completely amazes me because how could someone really think of me like that I reply with "Thank you and I'm sorry for the tears because no one has ever said something that sweet to me" His mouth just drops and I don't really understand why he has pulled that face. He then gradually shuffles back so he is leaning against the bed next to me with his feet out in front of him whilst holding Ethan so that he is completely sitting next to me on the bed and puts his other arm round me and says "Bella you are not only stunningly attractive and sweet but you are also caring, funny and are a brilliant mother already and I don't care about what has happened in the past or what has made you the way you are but there is one thing I want to ask you"

**Please review pretty please - Meg x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone, Sorry its been awhile it been pretty hectic but things are getting sorted now. A huge thank you to secretfanficlover :) thank you soo much. Anyway on with the show. **

**I am not trying to copy or steal, but Stephenie Meyers started it all off though :)**

**It Must Be Love**

**Chapter 3 – Find Me Somebody To Love**

**Edward Point of View **

Today had been a nightmare from hell. The start of my shift was nice and quiet but it gradually got worse throughout the day. As I was coming into the last hour and a half of my shift a woman was rushed into the delivery room. I was told that I was to be her doctor for the time she was in hospital. This was okay for me because I love working with children, especially babies. Nurse Rosalie comes out to tell me that the patient is called Isabella Swan and she is going into labour now, these are usually the only details I am given when it is an unexpected delivery.

I step into her room and introduce myself as Doctor Edward Cullen and the patient asks me to repeat what I have just said as she didn't really hear me. Suddenly I feel a wave of warmth wash over me which relax me and makes me feel happy. I find this particular feeling rather weird as I am not used to feeling relaxed and happy at the same time. I haven't felt like this in years, the last time being when I first fell in love. Instead I brush the feeling's aside knowing that I have to deal with the patient in front of me. I look at her to see if she is dealing with the pain ok. As she hasn't had an epidural, she went into labour so fast at this point that I look at her face and notice her soft brown delicate eyes. She just looks like she is excited about the baby but also in a bit of pain which is unusual as at this point women are usually in a lot of pain. Rosalie then grabs my attention telling me that the baby is crowning and we need to be ready for its arrival. Within a moment of Rose saying this, Isabella then uses all her force and gives one last push and gives birth to a baby boy. I am there on hand to cut the umbilical cord and then I pass the baby to Rose who has the blankets to wrap the baby up in and this is one of the rare cases where I cut the umbilical cord because the father of the baby usually likes to cut the babies umbilical cord and then the baby is passed to them to hold. Whilst the nurses finish cleaning the mother up. But as there is no one here for the mother or the baby, Rosalie holds the baby whilst the other nurses clean Isabella up.

Once the mother has been cleaned up Rosalie passes the baby over to Isabella. As this is happening I leave the room knowing that the patient hasn't really noticed, so I leave them to clean myself up. Once I have finished, I re enter the room to notice that Isabella is smiling happily at her baby. Rosalie then turns to me and tells me that Isabella has named the baby Ethan James Swan. I have always loved the name Ethan and would love to have a son that is called Ethan. Once asking Isabella the general question and just checking she was ok and telling her that the birth went ok and that there were no complications during the birth. Rosalie then turns to me saying that she is now going to tell Bella how to breast feed and she says that she would feel more comfortable if I left the room. I notice whilst Rose is talking that she calls Isabella Bella. I am guessing that Isabella has asked Rosalie to call her this. I then make my way to the door. As I open the door I turn back to look at them and look down at baby Ethan and say "Ethan. You need to look after your mummy. She loves you lots and lots." After saying this I turn and leave the room closing the door behind me. Whilst Isabella learns how to breast feed, I read through her chart and the one thing that stands out to me is the fact that it doesn't mention any relatives, friends or family. This broke my heart because in those brief moments that we had spoken, I felt the love for everything she had in her voice and for her to have no family and no relations was just kind of heart retching. I leave her alone for ten minutes. After this I return to find Isabella snuggled up with Ethan whilst she is talking to Rosalie. I then enter the room and Isabella says I can have a seat, I then sit down and take a look at Ethan and then turn to say "Well, Isabella that boy is defiantly a cute one" Isabella then turns to me and says she prefers to be called Bella. I think Bella suits her even better than Isabella.

I continue to just sit with them for awhile, whilst I am in my own little world thinking about how my life could be so different if I had a baby. I have always thought that I wanted a baby because one of the reasons I love working with children because they connect with you so well. Even a baby can connect with you by squeezing your finger and looking in your eyes. I am then pulled out of my mind by someone calling Edward. I look up and see Bella blushing, obviously embarrassed by calling me Edward. I look up to her and touch her chin and push it up so she looks at me. I then ask her why she is blushing she replies with "because I called you Edward" this makes me smile and say "you can always call me Edward" this makes her blush even more. I just can't help loving her blush, it is so gorgeous. I then realise that I need to finish completing my paperwork, I look down at my watch and realise the time. I really must go, I look at Bella and say "I really must get going, but I will hopefully see you tomorrow before you get discharged and then when you bring Ethan in for his check ups."

**Please review. I love getting reviews of any sort even the ones that tell me I made a spelling mistake. If you have any ideas or want to know something just pm me or review thank you. Meg x**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Must Be ****Love**

**A Big thank you to secretfanficlover who just happens to be brilliant. :) **

****I do not own Twilight or have copied anything from anywhere or anyone.****

**Chapter 4 –Give a little love and it all comes back to you**

**Bella's point of view**

Wow, was all I can say, after having Edward spend forty-five minutes sitting with me. He was genuinely a nice guy, there was some feelings showing that there shouldn't have been, but I just pushed it aside because he was Ethan's doctor and nothing else.

Edward had just told me that I would be able to be released tomorrow if all things go well with Ethan throughout the night. I was actually rather lucky because I have always hated that most hospitals take babies away to the nursery but here, that doesn't happen the leave the baby with the parent because it helps them bond better. It also helps the parents get used to waking in the night. Yes I am sad enough to have looked this up and have read various things. I found out that in the England that they never take the babies away unless they are critically ill.

Anyway I really couldn't believe that I am now a mother and that I am able to breastfeed a child: not any child, but my child. It's not exactly how I planned, but then again that's not how life works. I was so happy that I was able to go home tomorrow because if I stayed longer people might find out what happened and that is why I moved to get away from it and started afresh by myself and with my baby. Yes, I found it hard leaving my family and all my friends but I just couldn't cope with everyone asking if I was ok every five minutes, it did my head in.

_Flashback_

"_Mum, I am leaving whether you like it or not, I know that I am your only child and that you don't want me to leave but you need to think what's best for me because I really can't be around here anymore, I need to be able to have space. Be able to go grocery shopping without anyone checking up on me or if I need had because I am completely fed up with it." I said losing my temper slightly. This just made my mother leave the room, yes I do love my parents, of course I do but they just can't let me be. I know that it is there job to look after me however I am now a completely responsible adult. After everything that happened, I think I know what is right for myself. _

_End of flash back_

I came out of these memories because Ethan started to stir in my arms. I looked down at him and started to gently stroke his temple and this soothed him quickly and he just snuggled into me more and went into a deeper sleep. I looked at the time and realised that the time is only 3pm. I was feeling really hungry and was kinda low in energy, so I rang the bell which was actually a button. I couldn't believe who entered, but I had wished it would be Edward and it was. He comes in looking all hot and flustered yet completely panicked. Edward rushed over to me and gave me and Ethan a look over, then he asked what was wrong. I replied by saying "Oh, nothing's wrong as such it's just that I am really hungry." This caused him to smile and say "Yeah, I suppose you are. I will get something for you from the canteen." What he said confused me because I thought they just have a trolley in the wards with food on it. He then asked me what was wrong again and I said "Don't they just have a trolley with food in for the ward?" This causes him to laugh quite loudly whilst saying "You don't really want to eat sloppy mush, when I could get you something delicious from our canteen do you? Because you're worth decent, especially with that cutie." This caused me to smile because he was one of those doctors that genuinely cared or it might just be because he really likes me. But then who would like me in a million years. I know that I am just a plain jane and that there is nothing special about me, but now that I have a son that is so special to me, I will be special to him.

Edward then leaves the room to go and gets me some food. I tell myself that I need to stop all the rambling inside my head and look after my son. I then realise that as I wasn't at home and wasn't expecting to go into labour that I have no change of clothes or anything for me or Ethan. Whilst I was thinking about what I could do Rosalie comes in saying is there anything else that I need other than some food. I then ask her to come in and explain that I don't have anything with me as I wasn't expecting to go into labour. At this point Edward comes back with my food, I start tucking in right away as I am starving. Edward then says he could pick some stuff up for me because is also covering the night shift. I then said to him "No honestly you don't have to I will think of something." Edward then argued with me on this point because there will be nothing for Ethan and he needs a car to get home and that I haven't got a car here. So then Rosalie then says that I should be discharged about 11am tomorrow and that is when Edward finishes his night shift, so then he could take me home. I was really unsure about agreeing to this, but he is a doctor so he really can't do anything wrong. Im still thinking it over when Edward says yes that's what's happening. Both of them get up ready to leave the room when Edward tells me that he is going to get me some paper and a pen, so that I can write a list of things that I need and which rooms they are in. He then returns moments later with pen and paper. He tells me to write anything that I need and he says that he doesn't care what it is or how much there is just to write down everything that I need. I sit there thinking what I need and then I start writing.

Bella's List of stuff that she needs:

Shower gel, Shampoo, Deodorant – Bathroom (upstairs, third door along the hall)

PJ's, Leggings, T-shirt, Underwear, Hairbrush - Bedroom, then in walk in closet (upstairs, first door along the hall)

Baby grows, nappies, car-seat, mittens, blankets, cuddly – In Ethan's room (door in my room connecting or second door along the hall)

Last but not least: A BIG BAR OF GALAXY- found in the kitchen in the cupboard above the fridge

Thank you

Bella x

After I have written the list I leave it on my bedside table and snuggle down on the bed with Ethan and slowly start to dose off. I am woken awhile later by Edward asking if I want to put Ethan in his crib and what my address is so he can go and collect the bits I need. Edward brings Ethan's crib over so it is next to the side of my bed. I then reach and put him in the crib and try not to disturb him. He wriggles about for a couple of minutes and then snuggles back down and falls back asleep. Edward then looks up at me and asks for my address and mobile number because I have my mobile with me he can ring me in case he gets lost or thinks of anything that I might need and he doesn't know where it is. I write down my address and mobile number on the piece of paper with the list and hand it to him with my house key. Edward then says that he is leaving now and that he will be back in a couple of hours and I say "that's completely fine, there is no rush, I will probably just snooze and be with Ethan". I look over at Ethan while he is sleeping and Edward's gaze follows where I am looking and the Edward reached out and tucks a piece of my hair that has come loose behind me ear and then he suddenly gets up and takes the list and leaves the room.

**Edward's point of view**

I really pushed it there by tucking her hair behind her ear; it was just so tempting I had to do it. I also can't believe she trusted me enough to go and get stuff from her house, I am thinking all this whilst fiddling with her house key in my pocket. I then quickly leave the hospital before I regret what I am doing.

**Please review! Meg xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, Here is chapter 5. Each room described throughout the novel has a link that goes with it, these are on my profile. Toodle pip :)**

**I don't own own the characters but I can play with them :) **

**It Must Be Love**

**Chapter 5 – Home**

**Edward's point of view**

Once I am at my baby; otherwise known as Trixie the Volvo I get in the car and turn on the ignition. The sat-nav then comes on and I enter Bella's address, the address isn't too far from the hospital. Which I think is great because then if she needs anything else whilst she is staying at the hospital, I can run and get it for her whilst I am on my break.

By this time I am following the directions the sat-nav is telling me to go. Within five minutes I reach this gorgeous house. It is just absolutely stunning, I'm shocked, and it looks like it has been pulled out of the 18th century. As I saw the house, I was blown away. The door was green and it stood 3 stories high. In the front yard stood a big tree, and I could tell it would be just perfect for building a tree house, and it made me sad to think that Ethan didn't have a father that could build one with him. The path way up to the door was neatly trimmed and it was just perfect fairy-tale like even. I went and opened the front door and entered the security code. Once I had done this I just stood in the hall in shock even the hall way was just like Bella; it wasn't over done but homey. The way Bella had used wood made it such a relaxing atmosphere. I admired the wooden clock at the end of the foyer, and the nicely varnished wood dresser. After standing in awe in the hall, marvelling at her house, I got out the list that Bella had given to me.

The only thing that was downstairs was the bar of galaxy she wanted so I went down the hall and looked through the doorways and found a dining room that was a sweet little dining room, it wasn't formal or anything but it had a small table where you could have friends over and just relax. There weren't any modern features; it was just authentic vintage furniture. The dining room was a separate room, so I left the dining room and went into the other room and found this lovely living room felt completely homey and alive, as though it was used often. There are so many houses now days that look like show rooms, mine included. I hate my house. It's just so dysfunctional and I have lived there three years now and it still doesn't feel like home. Yet as soon as I walk in here I feel at home. This room was the living room; it was stylish but relaxed and was safe for a child. Bella didn't have a huge T.V but I have never been keen on the large T.V's, even though brother loves them.

After having tried this room looking for the kitchen I tried the last room downstairs and I was blown away by it as well, there was this huge kitchen living area, you could tell by looking it that it was the most lived in area. I saw the fide against the back wall and noticed the cupboard above the fridge and went to look in there and there was a big bar of galaxy. I just smiled because this was obviously a hiding place, so no one would discover her stash. After grabbing the bar of chocolate I put it on the centre top and went to retrieve the rest of the pieces that Bella wanted. I went back to the hall way and went up the stairs into a hall way that had book shelves running along one side and all the bookcases were full, completely full. I got out my list again and the first place on the list was the bathroom, she had written down that it was the third door along the hall way so I went along and opened the third door and yet again I was amazed. It wasn't a huge bathroom but then again who needs a huge bathroom. The deodorant I found was on the window sill and then the shampoo was in the corner of the bath by the taps and the shower gel was on the shelf in the shower. Once I grabbed these I put them at the top of the stairs so I wouldn't forget them.

I then went into the first door along the hall where I found Bella's bedroom and its smelled so nice that was the thing that hit me first it was just so sweet and sensual. I then looked around the room and noticed it was beautifully decorated but simplistic. I went to have a look in her draws to get the items Bella wanted. The draws were below her T.V. I found what seemed to be her underwear draw and realised that I was invading her space, but then I thought about it and found that if she had written it down on the list then she wouldn't mind me going through her possessions. I grabbed her some practical underwear and in boxes at the back I found some feeding bra's that she obviously brought for when she had Ethan. The next thing on the list was to get pj's which were in the draw below her underwear. I got her a warm top and trouser pair as I know it can get quite cold in the hospital during the night. Now I had to find t-shirts and leggings I am guessing that they would be in the other set of draws because there are more clothes. So I opened the top draw in the other set of draws in her room and found piles of t-shirts and picked up three just in case. I then looked in the draw below and found that she had piles of leggings neatly folded and I grabbed her two pairs of them for just in case as well. I found her hairbrush and some hair bands on the top of her draws and grabbed them as well.

I went out and put them in the hall way with the rest of the bits I had gotten her so far. I then went back into her room and found the connecting room which was Ethan's room which was also amazingly decorated. It was quite easy to find the things Bella had written down on the list because it was all neatly laid out. There was a wooden crib in the corner of the room, and a changing table with draws that held all Ethan's things. There was also a mobile hanging over Ethan's crib. I then grabbed those bits and this was then when I realised that I wouldn't be able to carry all the things to the car or into the hospital and I didn't want to be rummaging around Bella's house without her permission. So this is when I decided I would ring her on my mobile, this would also mean that I have her number in my phone book for future reference. Once I had saved her number on to my phone I called it. It then rang for a while before it got picked up. As soon as someone answered the phone I recognised that it was in fact Bella's voice. We then had a brief conversation about what to do with the bits I had got for her and she told me where to get a bag from and that they were in the utility room. I carried all the things downstairs and put them on the worktop with the others bits I grabbed from downstairs. I then followed Bella's instructions and continued through the kitchen and turned left and found the utility room and found some large reusable bags hanging on some pegs to the side.

Once I grabbed a large bag I returned to the kitchen and placed the stuff in the bag. Once I had done this, I turned around and noticed that there was a large conservatory attached to the kitchen looking out onto a beautiful garden patio and to the side was a swimming pool and pool house. Just looking at it made me peaceful and I could see myself living here with Bella and Ethan. Hang on where the hell did that came from of course I'm not going to live here with Bella; this is her house not mine. This was the time I decided to go before I started dreaming and that is never a good thing.

I went out to Trixie and drove off back to the house still dreaming of living in that house with Bella.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Meg xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taken so long, I hope you enjoy it and a HUGE thank you to cullensprincess who has helped out brilliantly! xx**

**I dont own any of the characters I just play with them x**

**I do not own **

**It Must Be Love**

**Chapter 6 – Everybody's changing**

**Bella's Point of view**

Well that was unexpected to say the least.

I never expected him to offer to go get some of my bits for me, because if not I'm sure I would have just about managed just about, the hospital were willing to provide me with the things I needed until I got home. I just couldn't believe I gave out my address to someone who I don't know. Actually that's not true, he isn't a complete stranger, but I would definitely like to get to know him a lot better though. I'm just saying. However now that I have Ethan now he will be the only man in my life for a while. I would be willing though to go out with a certain Dr Cullen, but like that is going to happen; he is probably going out with someone with their legs as tall as me. Someone likes Rosalie because she is tall, gorgeous and successful, but by god is she stunning where as plain old me is nothing special, but then if certain events hadn't happened I then wouldn't have ended up with my ever so precious Ethan. It wasn't meant to happen, but then is life ever meant to happen? Is it ever planned? No. As my Dad always used to say what is the point on dwelling on the past when you should be focusing on the future. So that is what I think continuously where ever I am and whatever I am doing.

I wish my dad was here, of course he would have gone crazy when he found out what happened to me, but I wish he could have seen his grandson. Ethan makes me forget everything, absolutely everything, which is what I am going to do. I am here now and am only going forward. When some people first found out what happened they all fussed and felt sorry and said they would do whatever they could to help me. But of course that what soon stopped when I said I didn't want any help. I just wanted to be left alone and deal with it by myself. My own way, but of course people thought was that wrong. They just didn't know what I was going through. I know my Dad would have tried to kill the person that done what they did. What with him being an officer of the law, he would have been able to deal with it and get him in prisoner for more time than he would have necessarily been given. I wish I had my Mummy and Daddy even though I wish for Ethan could have a father like mine so that he could someone to teach him to play baseball in the garden, someone to take him for bike rides whilst I stayed at home and bake a cake for my family. But that will never happen because I am Isabella Swan who, as it stands, isn't living a fairy tale life and probably never will. When you see how Dr Cullen acted with Ethan it makes you wonder if he is like that with all the other children and if he is then that would make him a good father figure.

I come out of my wondrous mind and place Ethan back into his cot and ask one of the nurses what happened to my bag that had all my possessions in. She said that it was behind the main desk so it wouldn't get taken and she would go get it for me, she returned with my back and quickly left pulling the door shut behind her. I opened my bag up and grabbed my IPhone to check to see any if I had any messages. I found that I had one message and it was from an unknown number so I opened it and read what it said and I think his words caused me to go into shock, it was so simple but so sweet it said:

**Hey Bella  
>I just picked up all the items on your list and stopped at the store and picked up a few other things for you as well to surprise you. Will be with you soon, my lovely. Edward x<strong>

I don't remember much after reading that, I just remember feeling faint.

**In the mean time **

**Edward's Point of View**

As I was driving back to the hospital, I had a huge grin spread across my face. After having parked Trixie in the doctor's parking area, I then grabbed Bella's stuff from the boot of the car and headed into the hospital. After having gotten back to the hospital and once I had signed back in, I then continued on to Bella's room.

I didn't expect what I walked into. Ethan was in his cot crying with Bella nowhere in sight. I then put her bags down that I had and as I bent down doing so, I saw Bella there lying on the floor. I then went into panic as well as my doctor mode. Possible reasons were continually gong round my head while I checked to see if she was breathing. Whilst doing this I was checking she was breathing and that's when I realised that she had her phone in her hand and the text I sent was still open. With her breathing regular and everything else being ok. But I don't know what I could have done wrong. Well I might have called her 'my lovely' and put an 'x' on the end of the text. I never dared to think what the outcome of the text would be. I slowly lifted Bella in my arms and moved her back into her bed. The feeling of being able to hold her, I couldn't believe what I was feeling and I never wanted it to go away. Once having got Bella placed back into her bed. I then went over to Ethan who had stopped crying since I had arrived and picked him and went and sat in the chair beside Bella's side. Sitting there, whilst watching Bella slowly recovers from her faint, I was wondering to why one of the nurses hadn't been checking on her and why they hadn't heard Ethan crying.

**Please leave some love or hate I don't mind Meg xx**


End file.
